


No Burden is Too Heavy to Share

by xxsnailxx



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, Most of this is just me being random tbh, let's just say it's character development, maybe everyone is a bit OoC but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsnailxx/pseuds/xxsnailxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about having a Side Effect like Foresight was that people tended to attribute every single one of your thoughts and emotions to 'Having A Side Effect' and it was rather annoying. But Jin had to admit; they were almost always right.</p><p> </p><p>... In which the summary has next to nothing to do with the fic itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Burden is Too Heavy to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisaragiMarru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaragiMarru/gifts).



> Written in response to KisaragiMarru's prompt:
>
>> After watching the latest episode, the part where Arashiyama told Jin that no matter what happens, the burden isnt his alone.
>> 
>> I really want a flashback or something, whereby back then Jin took everything alone, and doesnt realise he has comrades he could count on, then perhaps he gets confronted by maybe Arashiyama? Kazama or Tachikawa, well, any of the canon character(s)
>> 
>> In which Jin takes on the burden alone because he has his side effect, and the others made him realise he isn't alone.
>> 
>> Something like that XD
>> 
>> And because I want more Jin XD

_5 days._

Their classmates were crowding around them as usual. Everything looked normal. Felt normal.

_5 days._

Arashiyama was telling them that nothing would happen to their family and to them because, after all, Arashiyama was in the Border, and Arashiyama would protect them.

_5 days._

"But Arashiyama-kun, you've only been training for a year or so... haven't you?"

"But Jin has been fighting since forever, I'm sure he can kill any monsters that come~"

_Arashiyama's naive believe can only last so long._

In all truthfulness, Jin was rather ashamed of himself for not being able to tell that Arashiyama and Konami were related from the moment he met the latter — they had the same air of confidence, talent and naivety. And the habit of making Jin feel really bad about keeping things from them which probably stemmed from their naivety, but that had been making him feel abnormally uncomfortable sitting beside Arashiyama in classes since the start of the year.

_Arashiyama only has 5 days left._

The school bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break. Jin heaved a sigh of relief as the crowd dispersed and returned to their seats. Arashiyama turned to him, now, and Jin's relief slipped away again. "You've been really quiet, Jin. What do you see?"

What did he see? 

_/A pair of green eyes staring back at him/_

_/The same pair of green eyes, but a few days later, full of shock, of fear. Of tears. And the feeling of betrayal/_

_/The pair green eyes again, through a television screen, miserable and self-hating. Empty, soulless eyes that don't quite seem to look into the camera. Forced optimism that fails to reach the audience. A face with a smile that stops at the cheeks/_

_/The eyes — always these eyes — hair getting into them, getting closer and closer until, finally, they close and brace for the impact/_

Like a well-filmed silent movie, its message was clear enough.

 _/The pause. The pool of dark blood/_

The whirring film came to an end.

What did he see? What could he say? "Nothing." Frankly speaking, that wasn't a lie, but the guilt still seemed to stab him.

* * *

"Jin, you're going out again? This late at night?" Konami's voice came from the second floor landing. Jin hadn't seen that — he hadn't been seeing much, lately. And it was scaring him.

But Jin had grown used to lying. "Yeah," he replied, acting as if he knew she would appear all the long. "I have something to do, you see." _There it was again._ That painful stab of lying to them.

"What's that? When do you _sleep_? Don't tell me you're sleeping outside — it's hardly even spring yet." She was being particularly stubborn today.

"It's been spring for a month, Konami."

"That's not the point. The point is that it's freezing out there. And you can't be going to meet Kido-san _this_ late... You saw something, didn't you? What is it?"

It was a weird question because Jin was always seeing things, and nobody really ever bothered to ask, because Jin always kept quiet about his foresights. To think that of all the times Konami could be harmlessly curious, it had to be _now_. Jin sighed. "I can't tell you." _And again._ Oh, if guilt could kill.

* * *

This time, it was Boss, and, fortunately, Jin saw him coming. "Konami talked to me," was what he said when he sat down at the breakfast table. Then, he opened his newspaper and began the usual breakfast routine of drinking coffee, looking as if he'd fall off the chair, reading his newspapers and ignoring the world. Jin was thankful that he, at least, wasn't exactly pestering him. He also appreciated the fact that Konami, despite the impression she might give most people, was pretty tactful, in her own straightforward way. Talking to Boss, of all people... well, there were many much worse choices she could have made.

The thing about Boss, though, was that Jin always felt really uncomfortable around Boss — which was seriously one of the worst feelings ever. The 'Boss Aura' made him feel as though he was hiding something from Boss although all he was doing was eating his breakfast innocently. As though he was betraying Boss when honestly, he had every right to keep his foresights to himself. As though Boss knew what he was thinking and feeling without having to pester him. It was different from the vibe which Konami and Arashiyama gave him, but it was bad nonetheless.

Everything was making him uncomfortable, really.

* * *

_5 days._

Jin's grip on his pen tightened to the point of hurting when he glanced sideways at the date Arashiyama had written. He corrected the date on his own paper, teeth clenched.

_4 days._

He put the pen down.

* * *

"Jin! Your hand!" Arashiyama grabbed his hand from the table, his expression one of wildest concern, and his grip strong, as if saving the papers from further harm. "Didn't you cut your nails? How on earth did you manage to cut yourself by gripping you pen? Are you okay?"

"It's just a cut, Arashiyama. You're overreacting."

He shook his head. "Your notes... are all smudged. Or were they smudged already? Why are your hands so sticky? Sweat? I didn't know you had sweaty palms. And we've been in the same class for 10 years, Jin. You can't lie about that. Are you okay, Jin? Your temperature is normal. You don't have a fever... Why didn't you cut your nails? Dirt can trap under them! I've been wanting to say this for weeks, but is there something wrong with your eye bags? Do you get enough sleep? How can anyone have eyebags _that_ dark. Are you okay?"

Jin just smiled weakly and tilted his head in the direction of an annoyed teacher. Obviously, that wasn't enough for Arashiyama.

"No, Jin. I will not shut up even if the whole class is disrupted. What do you see?"

Jin looked down at his hand uneasily — which was really not a weird thing for him to do, because Arashiyama's face was about 5 cm from his — and said, "Blood," which was one of the most truthful things he had said in the past month.

"You know what I mean." Arashiyama's tone had changed from concerned to simply annoyed. "Really, Jin. What do you see?"

Jin closed his eyes this time, to show him how serious he was. "Blood." There. He said it. Then, he wiped his hand on the piece of tissue paper Arashiyama had offered him and went back to doing his work, ignoring all of Arashiyama's questions.

* * *

"Jin! You're coming with me." It was Arashiyama again, of course, accompanied by the sound of his running. He stopped in front of Jin, catching his breath. "To HQ."

"I'm busy, Arashiyama. If you need someone to fight with, go to Tachikawa-senpai." Tachikawa had begged Jin to redirect his excessive number of rivals to him.

"No. I want you to talk to someone."

"I don't need counselling, Arashiyama." Whatever Arashiyama was thinking, Jin was confident he was on the wrong track.

"Not the counsellor! Just come with me." Arashiyama's face obviously said he would drug Jin to drag him there if he refused, so Jin followed him wordlessly.

* * *

_He hadn't seen this coming._ And that was saying a lot, when it came to Jin. Either his Side Effect was malfunctioning, or it just wasn't developed. The latter seemed unlikely, and the former too good to be true.

He came to the conclusion that he would probably never find out.

"So..." Jin started awkwardly, when the others just stared at him. "Well, if there's nothing, I'll just—"

"Veritaserum!" Tachikawa-senpai exclaimed suddenly. Jin found himself somehow unsurprised — he _might_ have seen this before.

The only thing Tachikawa-senpai's abrupt remark served to do was take the attention off Jin. Kazama-san stared at him incredulously. "Tachikawa, just what—"

"The strongest—"

"We all know what that is, Tachikawa. But it needs to mature over a full lunar phase, and we have no idea how much Jin can see into the future." 

"Also," Jin piped in helpfully, "Tachikawa-senpai couldn't have smuggled a recipe of Veritaserum, right? Besides, we all know you need an actual heart of a Fae to make Veritaserum."

"Why are we on this topic?" Kazama-san muttered.

"Because, obviously, Jin isn't gonna talk without Veritaserum. I'm telling you, Kazama-san, we totally should have stolen some of those Neighbours' truth potion! I mean, if we were gonna steal their triggers, anyway, what does it matter?"

"It wasn't Veritaserum," Kazama-san finally said, clearly tired of going along with Tachikawa-senpai's fiction obsession. "And we know it doesn't work because Kako tried interrogating a guard with it." 

"Oh, come on. I bet the guards have antidote."

"I'm sure they do, actually," Arashiyama finally spoke up. From they way he had been smiling, enjoying the conversation, Jin guessed he had forgotten why they were here. "But that has nothing to do with the situation at hand."

He took it back.

"Jin," Arashiyama continued, looking at him, "you can trust us. Whatever it is that you see, we will help you—"

"—overturn your side effect," Tachikawa-senpai said, extra-fast, as if convinced that Arashiyama would say something wrong. "Of course we will. Kazama-san, Arashiyama and I are officially the Foresight Destruction Team."

Jin wasn't sure he liked the sound of that name, really. Most of whatever he was was his Side Effect. His Side Effect made him who he was. His actions revolved around his Side Effect. His thoughts and feelings were a side effect of the infallibility of his Side Effect. 'Destruction' of his Side Effect... the sound of that scared him. Not any more than his Side Effect itself, but enough to make those flashes of the future slip through the safety net that his sunglasses had provided him with. He'd been wearing those sunglasses a lot, lately.

_/Those green eyes. A house — the entire street, actually, but the point of focus was the house — in complete ruins in the background/_

_At least, at the very least, he knew._ That was his only comfort.

He looked at Tachikawa-senpai, now. Tachikawa-senpai was the most simple but also the most difficult to understand.

 _/He wouldn't make it in time, but he ran anyway — better late than later/_

Jin stopped them in time, shaking his head in frustration at the future, the past, the present, his Side Effect, himself and _them_. "Do you... really want to know?"

"Obviously."

_Arashiyama only has 4 days left._

_It couldn't hurt to tell them, could it?_

It probably couldn't. Maybe Kazama-san would show up earlier. Maybe Arashiyama would ditch the rest of the city in time — that would hurt the city but Arashiyama probably couldn't care less. Maybe Tachikawa would skip school.

Maybe. But Jin had been looking for days and he hadn't seen those happen.

"Arashiyama's family..." Jin took a deep breath, "is going to die."

There wasn't even a gasp for a while. Tachikawa looked as if it was taking every ounce of his strength not to laugh and say 'Hey, that's not funny,' Kazama-san was waiting for Arashiyama, somewhat calmly, to decide how to react.

Finally, "Can I punch him?" Arashiyama snapped out of his daze.

"You could," Tachikawa said. "Or I can do it for you."

"You could also save the punching for after we save your family," Kazama-san pointed out. "How much time do we have?"

The future was moving rapidly — Jin could see the wheels moving, all of a sudden. As though they were the gears of each of their brains.

_**As if they were the gears of each of their brains.** _

Jin suddenly wished Arashiyama would just get over with it and punch him because, if he had no intention to solve the problem to begin with, the future in which the problem was solved wouldn't have existed. What had he been thinking?

* * *

"You're saying," Commander Kido repeated with a look of disbelief — as close to a look of disbelief as Commander Kido can get — written over his face, "that you've predicted an invasion in 4 days and you didn't say anything?"

"Exactly," Tachikawa said. Jin was starting to doubt his good will.

"There was a bit of... complication." That was one of Jin's favourite words because it was just that convenient. "Kinuta-san, is there anything you can do?"

He muttered something about outrageous kids and lack of trust. Jin took that as a yes. He heaved a sigh of relief.

_A cloud shifted._

* * *

Arashiyama was grinning. Jin hadn't seen this, but this applied to everything that had happened in the past few days. "It's over, isn't it?"

Jin nodded.

"Great." He dropped to the ground and spread out on his back in relief. "You never told me, Jin; why didn't you tell us earlier? Why didn't you tell _me_ earlier? If you don't explain yourself, I'll accept Tachikawa-senpai's reasoning that you're a moron. And take his advice and punch you."

Jin sat down beside him. "I think you should just do that."

"Why do you _still_ sound depressed? Is there something else?"

"No."

His conscience didn't strike his gut this time, so that was probably the truth. Jin couldn't be sure himself. _Was there something else? Why didn't he tell him earlier?_

Jin knew why. 

"There was a man who really treasured a piece of jade. One day, a fortune teller told him that it would be broken in the next week. As a result, the man carried the piece of jade with him and never let it out of his sight. His wife got angry with his strange, obsessive attitude and threw the piece of jade, breaking it." 

"In other words, an unavoidable future," Arashiyama concluded. "That's why it's fiction, isn't it? Is your Side Effect making you paranoid, or are you just a paranoid person?"

* * *

Jin found himself repeating the question to himself, days later. Eventually, he decided he couldn't answer that question.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Tell Tachikawa I'm sorry for making him an idiot. Tell Jin the last paragraph's parallel/angst was totally a last-minute thing, too, and that I'm really really sorry.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> On the other hand tho, I'm so sorry for taking so long!! (I rewrote this five times tbh) I usually only write when inspiration pops up so it can actually take me half a year to get a fic up if my inspiration fades suddenly... But thank you for the request :D (If it's not what you wanted, feel free to ask for another fic, but I can't make any guarantees...)
> 
> Also, over the (unnecessarily long) course of my writing, the BBF was released and it was probably part of the reason why I had to rewrite this a few times.
> 
> As always, please do leave a comment to help me improve! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And yes, the ending was a bit... Rushed? I couldn't think of a good way to link everything, I guess... Sorry!~~


End file.
